1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a module assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various module-based designing tools have been suggested for the purpose of education, hobbies, research, and manufacture. Modules included in such designing tools may each perform a predetermined function, and be connected to another to form a module assembly. The modules may be electrically connected to one another to exchange energy, signals, or data. A user may design a module assembly to achieve a predetermined purpose by assembling modules according to a provided manual or in a creative manner.
Such modules are provided in the form of blocks having predetermined three-dimensional shapes, in general, the shapes of rectangular parallelepipeds or regular hexahedra. Connecting structures for maintaining coupling between the modules and transferring electrical signals are being adopted.
In an example, US2013/0343025 A1 discloses modules coupled to each other using a male protrusion and a female indentation to be coupled to each other, magnets to maintain engagement therebetween, and spring probes configured to transfer current.
In another example, US2015/0251104 A1 discloses modules coupled to each other using a male protruding coupling plug and a female coupling recess to be coupled to each other, a male annular protruding bar having protrusions and a female annular groove having undercuts, the annular protruding bar and the annular groove to be coupled to each other, and plug contacts and slip ring contacts for electrical contact.
The aforementioned related arts have issues as follows.
First, a member protruding from one of the modules is provided to couple the modules. The protruding member is exposed to an outside at all times, and thus may be easily damaged by external impact.
Further, a direction in which the modules are coupled to each other is restricted to a direction in which the protruding member of the one module fits in a recess of another module. Thus, the modules necessarily need to be coupled to each other in a predetermined order. If coupled in an incorrect order, the modules need to be reassembled.
Further, a user may experience inconvenience in that a process of arranging the protruding member in the recess is to be performed in advance to precisely couple the modules.
In addition, magnets configured to maintain coupling between the modules are exposed outside the module, and thus may come out or be damaged.